Rags to Riches, NARUTO Fan Girl Love Edition
by Shadowlina
Summary: Noel is a normal American teenage girl, but she falls through thin ice and almost drowns! She finds she was saved by her favorite NARUTO character, Gaara. Her friends come to her during the night, but it was just a dream. Turns out, their captured. Crap.


THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SASUKE UCHIHA LEAVES KONOHA, I AM NOT INCLUDING FILLERS. PAIRING ARE GAARAXOC, KIBAXOC, NEJIXOC, SHIKATEMA, NARUHINA, LEESAKU, KANKUTEN, KAKANKO,ASURENAI, AND JIRAINADE.

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO GO EASY ON ME. IT SHOULD GET BETTER AS THERE ARE MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS. SORRY FOR HARDLY ANY DAIOLOGUE

NARUTO AND FRIENDS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

NOEL OWNED BY ME.

KINOW OWNED BY FRIEND.

LEZERY OWNED BY FRIEND.

SIT BACK AND ENJOY.

No, Not this again. I wasn't gonna stop being me for somebody else... I ignored him and ran out the door. They never said anything good about my art. They always had negative comments about my love for anime and manga. I was sick of them, thinking that my art would go against them. I ran. It was late November, the sky was grey and the air was cold. It could snow any minuet.

And it did.

It was snow fall, and it was getting dark. I kept running, I knew I wouldn't survive if I stopped. I had been out for hours already. Night had hit and I couldn't see much. There were no street lights where I was. But I knew where I was when I heard ice crack and fell into deep cold water. I was at one of the many lakes around. No, I was in that lake. I couldn't feel a surface and I couldn't feel a bottom. I was desperately trying to swim. But I never learned. I wanted air. No- I needed air. But we can't always have what we want.... And this was one of those stupid times. Oh well, good bye cruel world.

... I woke up, cold yet hot, in a hospital. A lady with blond pig tails and a younger girl with short pink hair were asking me questions in Japanese! I was in japan? How the crap did I get to japan? I sneezed and coughed. They took blood and temperatures. It made me happy, it made me feel like I was important. What was weird was that I had a visitor. The girls told me that he found me near the lake while he was coming back from a mission. The guy had red hair, a tattoo and Tanuki Eyes like... GAARA? Pink hair, Big fore head....!!!! Blond pigtails....! Just then the blond lady used a jutsu on me!

"AHHHHH!" I cried. My eyes had gone wide and I was running out the room. I ran outside and looked around. "No! NO!" I ran all around the village. "This can't be happening! I have a life, a family, friends! School!" For once I was thinking of my education. "I don't wanna think about how much late work I'm gonna have!" "NOOoOOOOooOOOoOoooOoOOoOoooooooO!" Gaara, Tsunade and the ever useless Sakura ran to my side. I was crying. I wanted to go back. Not for my family, not for school, not for the pain of my life, not for the things I had... but for my friends. If I was going to have something like this I needed to have them with me. Without them, I was nothing. What if the same thing happens here? What if every one judges and I can't make it as a ninja. I mean- I'm not one for P.E. I only have 100% In that class because they grade us on how hard we try. I couldn't have this without them. They're my friends. They are what's keeping me from becoming what I was. They helped me be myself. They helped shed some light on my bl eek and almost meaningless life.

Gaara carried me back to my room. We arranged something. The hokage was going to have me in the academy passing every grade every 2 weeks. I would have to work hard and fast. I was up to the brainy stuff. It was the physical stuff that worried me. Tsunade was gonna give me money until I could graduate. And for how ever long I wanted I was going to live in an apartment by myself. Naruto Uzumaki came up to me and said he'd heard about me. I accidentally talked to him like I knew everything about him -which I did-. I said that he was so popular around the village I had heard about him.

"Allow me to introduce myself the right way! I'm Noel, a mangaka in the making! I am from a little village called Antioch! I was born in Chicago though...Though, I've managed to make a few friends- Kinow and Lezery! Kyan~ We all love art! The best artist and well known Narutards In our school; AUGS! Hardly anyone here knows about anime, so we tend to be judged a lot! BUT- as long as we have each other to depend on, we'll be fine!" I said to the blond ramen lover. He agreed with everything I said about friends. I told him why I was crying and he understood. I told him about everything except about me being from another world.

I could have my head for that.

Maybe.

It would be a secret. All to myself. Untill I could make sure I wouldn't get in trouble I would keep it a secret. I walked to my new home. _I'm in NARUTO... I could become friends with him... I could fall in LOVE if I wanted. I couldn't get yelled at by anyone. __**I could have my wish. **__Gaara.... Gaara.... Gaara....._

My favorite character in the series was Gaara. We have the same past -excluding the fact that my mom's living to this day and my dad can't kill me and my mom takes yashasmaru's roll- ( I know I didn't capitalize yashamaru. It's cuz I greatly disrespect him) Even though my normal personality takes traits from Naruto - few from Gaara - He's my fave.

I took a bath, changed into pj's and hopped into bed.

"A new start calls for a new Hair Do!" I said. My hair has never been changed. It was up-to-butt long, dark brown and curly. I always wore it in a pony tail. I had promised my self when I was young that my future husband would first see me with my hair down on our wedding day. For now, the best hair do would be a bun. I looked very classy in buns. With a strand of hair coming down my face it would look perfect. I had perfectly tanned skin and dark brown eyes to complete my look. And more than 25 scars throughout my body to show my horrid past. -I'm tellen ya, i dont cut myself. i've just been through alot, and its not child abuse though-

All I needed now where my friends. Kinow was like Naruto and Lezery was like Sasuke. I'm more on the Gaara side. (trust me, i am. We're all hyperactive) I sleep thinking about Gaara. I figured I'd talk to him before he goes back to suna with his siblings. Apologize and get to re-know him. And soon I'd send him a b-day gift just to let him know I'm here for him. After all, our birthdays are coming up soon! -fun fact, I'm older than him by 6 days- With his bad past, I hope he's not gonna think I was afraid of him. I admit, shukaku scares the crap outta me, but Gaara is not shukaku. Whoa! I gotta stop thinking about Gaara and think about Kinow and Lezery! Oh! I know! It's just like our fanfics and doujinshi! I called for both in my mind! In out ff and doujinshi, Kinow could transport to that person with anyone else with her. I kept wishing...

And they came! I cried and they cried. A day without eachother is like a day with braces and no ibuprophen. Kinow was with Kiba as I was with Gaara. The same was for Lezery and Neji. They wanted to meet them. I couldn't blame them. I wanted to see Gaara again myself.

"Noel-Chan!" They cried in unison.

"Kinow! Lezery!" I shouted. We cried like babies!

"Lets stay like this forever!"They said.

"Wait," I started, "you both know where in the NARUTO world right?"

End Chapter 1


End file.
